The Fifth
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Fem!Harry(Penthea) saves Omi from Dudley when the Warriors are in London. Lucky her, they aren't about to let her return to a Dursley's which sends them onto a much different path than what could have happened. Aftera summer, and her heart hardened and battle ready, Penthea must return to England alone to face Voldmeort. But...will she make it back? Penthea/Raimundo


_**Warnings:**__** Abuse, mentioned gore, worse war than in cannon!harry Potter, Fem!Harry(Penthea), Molly/Arthur!Bashing, Good!Weasley's, Good!Dumbledore, Bad!Voldie**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairings: Raimundo/Fem!Harry, Mentioend Clay/Kimiko, Metntioned Neville/Luna(if you squint), other pairings up to you on how you look at it.**_

_**Note: Shen Gong Wu aside from Seed of Life are all fake as far as I know. Disclaimer on profile.**_

_**R**__** & R!**_

"Watch it!" Omi back pedaled, stepping away form the…was that a baby whale? "You little punk! Think you can run into me and get off free, huh? I'll show you who runs these streets." The baby whale yanked Omi up by the top of his shirt, glaring with beady blue eyes.

"Hey, Dudley, picking on little kids? Thought you were playing with the big boys." A feminine voice said harshly, a girl with long black hair and bright, emerald eyes pulling Omi from the youth's grip and setting him down.

"Freak, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you stuck in your damn room brooding like a fucking cry baby?" The baby whale, Dudley, smirked at her rudely.

"Go to hell, Dudley. What was Aunt's new favorite pet name? Oh, her Sweet Baby Dudders!" She snorted, "Maybe I should announce that little…accident when we were twelve. Oink oink, Dudley, oink oink."

His face flushed, and he grabbed her by the arm in a bruising grip, "Just wait till you get home, freak. Dad will deal with you." He let her go and walked away with a vicious laugh, leaving her to rub her soar arm.

"You ok, kid?" She asked, looking down at the monk.

He nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Kimiko tilted her head, "Who was that?"

"My idiot cousin. He and his little gang run the streets here- or so they think. Dante's gang are the real danger, but they won't mess with you guys. I'm Penthea Potter, are you guys lost?"

"Ah reckon we are." Clay answered. "My name is Clay, and this is Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi. Thanks for saving Omi, partner."

She arched a brow at his accent but shrugged it off, "Trust me, I don't want the thanks, I'll get hell when I get to my Aunts. Where you headed, maybe I can help."

Raimundo bent down to whisper in Kimiko's ear, "The hair clip, isn't that what we're looking for?"

Kimiko glanced at it, seeing the tear drop shaped amethyst gem on the intricate silver clasp. It kept the girls long tresses of hair out of her face on her right side. Kimiko hated to end up taking it from her. It went so well with her, fit her perfectly, even if she wasn't dressed the best in a worn over sized grey t-shirt and much to large pants with a belt and old, falling apart sneakers. "I thinks so."

Raimundo straightened, adopting a look of interest, "Say, where'd you get that hairclip? My mother would love something like that."

A pale hand reached up to brush it, a small smile landing on her face. "It was my mother's, the only thing I've got of her. My father's journal's say the first Potter was entrusted with it a very long time ago by an Asian Monk. He gave it to my mother when they got married since he couldn't wear it and she was now part of the Potter Clan. My Aunt tried to take it from me once, she looked like someone had brought her worst nightmare to life." She snickered.

The four shared a look and sighed, "Look…I, ah-"

"GIRL!"

Penthea flinched, glancing back at a house where a fuming walrus like man stood, face nearly purple in what appeared to be fury. "T-There's a convenience store around the block, it'll have a map. I've got to go, I'm sorry!"

She was gone so fast, they barely had time to watch her be yanked inside the door as it slammed.

Omi frowned, tilting his bald head, "Friends, what was that about?"

Dojo huffed, coming out of Clay's hat. "Looks to me like…well, abuse." He answered with a dry look at the home. "Sounds like her parents are dead too."

"How do we get the Hairpin of Dreams now?" Clay questioned.

Raimundo chewed his lip. "I…knew a friend that was abused once, by his step dad. It, it wasn't pretty. He stayed with me one night after his step dad…raped…him. A week later he committed suicide- I don't think we need to leave her here, I don't think I can."

Kimiko eyed her friend before pulling out her phone. "Let me call Master Fung, see if she'll let her come back with us. I swear her name sounded so familiar…"

Clay sighed, "It is. When Ah told you about the magical world, Ah mentioned her, the Girl-Who-Lived. Everybody's told she's spoiled like some princess. Guess she ain't."

"Gotta remember Clay, not every rumors true." Raimundo said, staring at the house.

"Hey, Master Fung, do you have a second- no we found it, but…Well, it's being held by the Potter girl Clay told us about, remember? Well, we just found out something pretty bad, she's being…beaten at home. We want to bring her back with us. Is that possible?" Kimiko listened for a moment before turning to the boys.

"He says it's possible. Since the Dojo has magical origins and dealings, he can take her as a charge of the dojo and get matters straightened with an old friend of his that runs where she probably goes to school at, some place called Hogwarts. He wants us to go and get her now, and he means right now." She said as she hung up, slipping her phone into her pocket. "By whatever means necessary. There's some big prophesy she's apart of, and if she can't complete it, whole world ends."

"What are we waiting for, friends? Let us go and get her!" Omi said swiftly starting over to the house.

The other three shared a look and nodded, following behind him at a quick pace.

When the door was answered by the Dudley boy, Omi kicked him, sending him flying down the hall and knocking him out. It was a pretty swift affair. Kimiko knocked the woman out, Clay took the walrus as he turned to look at him from hitting Penthea.

Raimundo himself was helping her stand. "What the hell are you guys doing?" She questioned, green eyes wide.

"Getting you out. We've been finding the artifacts like the one you have, taking them back to our dojo for safe keeping. Clay here and our Master, Fung, know about the magical world and who you are. When we called Master Fung, he decided to get you out of here and get custody." He answered. "You have anything you need to get?"

She stared at him owlishly, shock written across her features. She snapped out of it after a second. "Y-Yeah. My school things, in the cupboard over there, it's locked. It's got all my real clothes and stuff, and my owl, Hedwig."

Kimiko gestured Clay to get it as the strongest of them, "Go get your other stuff from your room and we'll leave."

Raimundo followed her up the stairs, scowling at the number of locks on their door and the cat flap at the bottom. "I wish I'd gotten to kick him instead of Clay." He murmured.

She glanced at him, letting her white owl out of it's cage. "Girl go to…where exactly are we going?"

"Xiaolin Temple, China."

"Hedwig, go there, but take this to the twins, ok? Don't let anyone else see you but them. As soon as they've got it, come straight to me, understand?"

Raimundo was a little curious if she thought the bird would understand, but figured it was a magic thing when the owl nodded and tugged a strand of hair with her beak before taking off out the window.

Penthea glanced at the cage and decided to leave it behind. She knelt on the floor and pried one of the boards up, taking her wand and putting it up her sleeve. It was filled with food that was obviously rotting or getting close to it.

"Why didn't you eat any of it?"

She replaced the board. "I found out two years ago that my best friend Ronald was only in it for the money. He and his mom have been trying to drug me with a really strong love potion for a while. His father, little sister are on it to. His older brothers aren't, they gave me the heads up." She answered. "I've got everything."

"Not taking that?" He asked, gesturing to the picture by the bed of three grinning eleven year olds.

"Not while it has him in it…and my photo albums in my chest…yes that's everything…" She followed him down the stairs, "Why are you guys doing this? Shouldn't you just take the pin and go?"

"No way. I've seen what this kind of stuff can do, where it can lead." He answered darkly "I'm not going to let that happen to another person when I can stop it, especially since they seem to be the nicest person in the neighborhood. Master Fung knows about some prophesy-"

He felt the air grow cold. It would have felt like it was suffocating if it hadn't been his element. "Everyone knew but me." She spat at the ground, scowling. "I only found out last week…" She shook her head, the oppressing atmosphere lifting as they got back to the living room.

Clay smiled at her, "Got it all, little lady?" He asked, trunk hefted on one shoulder.

She nodded a bit, a little uncomfortable. "But, how exactly are we going anywhere, I'm kinda broke. Muggle money wise, anyway."

Dojo crawled out from Clay's hate again, "Me, sweetheart." He said, slithering out to the backyard and enlarging.

She stared at him with a deadpanned look. "That's it, I give. Weir things happen to me." She grumbled to herself. "Well, at least I'll just get to fall off!" She said in false cheerfulness.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME!" She screamed, hands flung out at her sides.

They laughed, "You like flying, huh?" Kimiko asked.

"I always love flying, on my broom. Riding dragons, this is a first. Dojo, I think I'm in love with you!" She laughed out, grinning.

He blushed under his scales. "Well, if you like that…" He did a loop-de-loop.

She squeaked, grasping at scales to steady herself, nearly sliding off if Raimundo did steady her with his hands catching her waist. She glanced at him and flushed, looking away from raised brown eye brows. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"Dojo, be more careful!" Kimiko scolded.

"Sorry."

* * *

"Miss Potter." Master Fung said.

She bowed to him, remembering what she knew of Asian customs. "Master Fung." She answered.

He smiled at her, "It's a great pleasure to finally meet you. Both Albus and Nicholas praise you quiet a bit for your achievements in magic and talent in alchemy." He said. "As well as the unfortunate feats you've done. My condolences, for your godfather."

She looked down, "…Thanks. Wait, how do you know Grandpa and Master Flamel?"

"I'm older than I look." He answered, blue eyes twinkling.

She groaned, "What is it with old men and twinkling blue eyes."

At Omi's confused look, she continued, "Grandpa, well we aren't really related, but anyway, he's the headmaster of my school and has blue eyes. They twinkle just like his."

Omi blinked, "Your right, friend, that is strange."

"So…what exactly am I going to be doing here?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Whatever it is you wish. You may study the martial arts with these four, or study the books in the library, or simply relax. I do ask that you help with chores, but they are shared. We take turns with dinner." He answered.

"I need to ask, what will be done about my pin? And besides the Shen Gong Wu, is their a barrier around this place? I felt magic when We got close by."

"Dashi entrusted it to the Potter Clan, and since you are staying with us, you may keep it, with only my request that should you leave other than to, per say, go with the Four Dragons to get another, that you leave it here unless I give permission, for it's safety and your own." She nodded and he continued, "As for the magic, yes there is. We did have a student at one point in time who could use it, and the barrier was place so he could train with it without being find for it. You can do the same, perhaps you can help Clay in his own studies."

She shrugged, "I taught a secret class last year, I might be able to."

"I will leave it to all of you to decide her quarters, but keep it close by, I have no doubt Wuya will come after the pin, it's a rather powerful object. Who would like to prepare dinner? I would not mind, I have a-"

"I will!" Kimiko volunteered quickly. Fung nodded and walked away, off to do whatever he did when they weren't bugging him. "Man can teach but he certainly can't cook."

"And neither can you, we'll starve tonight!" Raimundo whined.

Penthea shifted, "Um…I can cook…" She said nervously, "I'll just help you, Kimiko, and uh, I could teach you if you like…"

Kimiko smiled, "yea, I would! Thank you, no one else but Clay and Raimundo can, but all Raimundo can do is Brazilian food, and all Clay does is Texan. Know anything different?"

"Um, Chinese, Japanese, English, American, Hispanic and, uh, Indian." She said, "But, er, could I change first? And maybe unpack…?"

"Oh, right! My bad!" Kimiko said sheepishly, "Come on, there's a free room right next to mine and across from Rai's!"

Clay stopped them, setting the trunk down on the grassy ground. "Now hold on there, partner. Ah think we've waited long enough but Ah think you need to be checked over, little lady."

Penthea fidgeted, "There isn't really any need, Clay, I'm used to this, I've lived through worse.""Ain't given you no choice, little lady. Ah saw you limping."

She sighed, "Look, all I've got are some bruises and maybe a cracked rib. That's it. I've had worse."

Raimundo couldn't resist asking. "Like?"

She lifted up her right sleeve, revealing a scar that looked as if some sort of chemical had gone through her arm. "Basilisk. Got it saving Ronald's little sister Ginny. Should have let her rot." She grumbled the last part so no one heard her. "I've also been strangled, been under the torture curse, nearly bleed to death, almost bitten by a werewolf, nearly had my soul sucked out and nearly died watching my godfather be killed. Oh and nearly possessed."

Mouths popped open. "How are you…" Clay shut his mouth. She was the freaking girl who lived, of course she'd be hard to kill. Good then, he didn't want her dead.

"Can we please just go one with it. I haven't eaten in two days and I feel like my clothes keep trying to fall off." One look at big sea green emerald eyes had them stumbling trying to lead her to her new room- aside from Kimiko, who walked normally. The Dragon of Fire kept having to giggle to herself. She wished she could do that, but it would be more amusing to watch. No guy their age of teenagers could resist a girl's puppy dog pout, especially when it was as truly innocent as Penthea's.

"Just, um, give me a minute, it won't take me long to change." She said quickly, ducking into her room with Clay who retreated after setting down her trunk. When she came back out a minute or two later, she looked much more comfortable, and much better.

She'd changed into a white dress that stopped around her mid-thighs with a pair of leggings, silver flowers decorating the right bottom side of said dress. On her feet were a pair of slip on brown soft leather boots to her knees. Her hair was now pulled up for the most part in a high ponytail that reached her hips, some of the left side remaining down in a thin braid on the side of her face, the clip now resting above the braid.

Omi frowned, just a little eye level with her hand and able to catch a glimpse of something. He immediately grabbed her left hand and looked at the top side, despite her trying to get her hand away from him.

"_I must no tell lies._" He read. He frowned, "Friend Penthea, why is this a scar?"

She pursed her lips, "I pissed off a teacher, Omi. One that was a total…b-word and decided that since I was 'lying' about Voldy-moldy being back that I would get quiet a few detentions if I even breathed wrong. She made me use a blood quill and write that on a piece of parchment. Every time I wrote it, it carved it deeper into my skin. I can't really function that hand well in the cold anymore." She shrugged, like it didn't matter. "I'm used to all this crap by now."

Raimundo scowled, You shouldn't be." He said glowering at the scar. "What happened to her?"

"I tricked her into the forest. The centaurs got her, after she killed one of their brothers while they tried to get us away from her. She still hasn't turned up, I think they killed her." Raimundo didn't voice it, but wouldn't be upset if they had.

"May we watch you make food, Penthea?"

"Uh, yea, look just call me Thea, I know my name can be a mouthful." She said with a small nod.

"What's your name mean, anyway? What language is it?" Clay asked as Omi lead them to the kitchen.

"Oh, it's Greek. It means 'The Fifth' I was the fifth female Potter to be born in the last hundred years or so and Mum thought the name was pretty, or that's what my Dad's journals said."

Kimiko frowned on the inside but continued with a slight smile on the outside, '_Odd, four of us and she makes five. I wonder… is she the fifth dragon- the Dragon of Light that Master Fung once mentioned?_' She left the thought for later, watching the boys settled on the kitchen counter.

"Ok, we'll do a mix of American and British." Thea said, expression thoughtful. "Ok, I'm going to give you a list, and I need you to find everything, alright? We need raw chicken breast, lemon pepper, salt, cyan pepper seasoning, bell peppers, onions and bacon as well as two glass baking pans. I also need pie crust, blueberries, and sugar and a pot, and lastly a very large pumpkin. Find what you can of that, and we'll see what we can do."

Kimiko found everything, luck having it that the last pumpkin in the garden was just ripe and large enough for what Thea wanted.

"Ok, so we're making a chicken dish. Spray it with no stick, yup, like that. Now, put the seasoning on like so, then wrap it in bacon and set it down. That's perfect. Once we get the chicken done, we'll cut up the peppers and onions and spread them on it. Raimundo can you turn the oven on to 400?"

"Yea, sure." He did as she asked and returned to his seat. Half of him watched how she was making the food, the rest of him watching her expressions. They were positive, she liked cooking. She almost the whole time had a smile on her face, except when she was cutting the unions because her eyes teared up until she lit a match to make the smell stop bothering them.

"Ok. Blue berry pie. It's a really simple recipe, but really hard to make. You have to peel the blueberries, then stick them in the pot with the sugar. Once you've got that going, we'll make the dough for the top, and before we eat I'll put it in the oven to cook and brown over." She showed Kimiko how to do it and kept an eye on her as she moved to the pumpkin.

She cut the top off and set it down, grabbing a pitcher from the cabinet. She stared at it for a minute, frowning before she seemed to remember something and nodded to herself. She pulled out her wand from her boot and twirled it expertly, pulling pumpkin juice out and filling the pitcher with it. She added a cup of sugar and set it in the fridge. Then she scooped out the seeds and put them on cookie sheets, adding some seasoning she grabbed from the selves.

"How do I do the dough?"

"Try and follow the instructions on the box, if you have a question ask." Thea answered, sticking both sheets into the second stove, absently wondering why they had a second when only a few people lived in the temple.

She helped Kimiko put the dough over the blue berry filling and set it aside, covered by a kitchen towel. "Now we wait until the seeds are done, then the chicken." She said, "That's how you make dinner."

Omi frowned, "You make it sound so easy."

Raimundo rubbed the bald boy's head, "Ease up, little dude. Once you hit that growth spurt, you'll be cooking like a pro." He encouraged.

Thea leaned against a now clean kitchen counter, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you all end up here? I mean, Omi seems like a monk, so he probably grew up here, but you guys definitely didn't."

"That's true. Master Fung found us, said we were chosen for the job so we came, simple as that." Clay answered her.

"Oh. And here I thought it'd be some complicated mumbo jumbo." She shook her head and got the seeds out, pouring them into a clear glass bowl, deciding to go ahead and stick the pie in.

"Uh, look I really need to warn you guys." Really, hadn't they learned enough about her for one day, Thea thought. But they really did need to know this. "I, um, I have some pretty bad nightmares. I'll be putting up sound barriers around my room so I don't wake you, but sometimes they shatter or I forget them. So, ah, don't freak out much if you hear me scream. I'm probably not in danger or anything. Trust me, if I am I'm not going to scream, I'll probably shout help or something, but I thought you should know since we're basically all rooming in one area."

"Nightmares?" Kimiko asked.

"I can see in Voldemort's twisted little head. His meetings aren't fun. Between torturing his followers, muggles or muggle-borns and killing them? I don't get much sleep. From two to five hours a night, actually, if that."

Raimundo remained neutral on the outside but was about ready to throw a fit. She seemed like the nicest girl he'd met right next to Kimiko, probably nicer considering she didn't smack any of them for smart ass comments or make any herself. Yet she had all this bullshit going on. He was reminded to strongly of his old friend, of Pedro.

The first night, Thea did not dream.

* * *

"That looks like it hurt." Thea commented, looking up from her book to where Raimundo had fallen trying to get a move down.

He made a face at her, rubbing his soar back.

She handed him a bottle of water as he sat down next to her, toweling off the sweat. "What book you reading?"

"About the Shen Gong Wu. Master Fung asked me to help Dojo locate them since I can sense their magic." She answered, glancing at him. "Does your back hurt?"

"Yea."

She hummed, picking through the small bag she had on her person pulling out a vial of nasty looking green paste. "Put that on before you go to bed, you'll be better by morning."

She returned to her book, hair free and waving around her in the breeze. Raimundo thought it was a sight to see.

* * *

"Clay, what in the world is this?" Thea demanded, looking up from her plate at him.

"…Steak?"

"No, not that! The marinade! Your giving me that recipe, please?" She asked, looking up at him, even when both were sitting.

He faltered at ehr large green eyes, "Course, little lady."

She cheered, "Yes! It's really good though, thanks for taking the kitchen off my hands for tonight."

* * *

"Can't we just burn it a little? So Master Fung doesn't get suspicious of my cooking?" Kimiko pleaded.

Penthea waved a cooking utensil in front of her, glaring slightly at the older black haired girl. "You listen here, Thea don't burn no chicken."

* * *

"Omi…you make me have the urge to sing Spider Pig." Thea mumbled, making her three other friends crack up as the boy hug from the ceiling.

"Friend, what is this 'Spider Pig?'"

Raimundo grabbed him from the ceiling and set him on the floor, "Nothing, little dude."

* * *

Thea was slightly excited but slightly worried as they flew on Dojo. Her first Shen Gong Wu hunt. She knew she could help, but, fact was, even though she had started training at a slow pace- she couldn't start off as fast as the others, not with her being under weight and not quiet healthy- she knew she certainly couldn't fight yet.

Clay glanced at her, "Partner, Ah reckon your thinking to hard."

She shrugged, "I guess."

"You just relax, little lady. You tell us where it is and use that pretty little pin to keep yourself safe and we'll handle all the rest." He told her, patting her on the head.

She pouted, "Hey! Don't make my hair any more untamable than it already is!"

"Knock it off, kids, we're in Paris." He said, touching down and letting them off as he shrunk.

"You know, I know someone who can translate for us." Thea said, lifting her finger in exclamation.

Omi looked up at her, "Who, friend?"

"I competed against her in a tournament a couple years back, we kept in contact after that." She answered. "Where did I…Gotcha!" She pulled a small notebook and a pen out of her purse, quickly writing down what she wanted and where they were. "She'll be here in five." She declared, leaning back against a wall.

"What tournament?" Kimiko asked after a moment of silence.

"…TriWizard. Bad ending, don't want to talk about it." She said swiftly, looking away and at the sea of people around her, watching as the different tourists did weird things and the locals laugh at them a bit.

"Oh, little Thea!" A blonde woman with blue eyes like the sky swept Thea up a few minutes later, spinning her around with a laugh.

"Put me down!" Thea shouted, blushing brightly.

"Thea!" A miniature version, but still taller than Thea, latched onto the teen.

"Ack- air!"

"Sorry!"

Thea sighed and shook her head at them. "Guys, this is Fleur and Gabriella Delacour, friends of mine. Fleur, Gabriella, this is Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay- the people who got me out of the Dursley's."

"Thank you!" Gabriella cried, "We couldn't get her since our governments aren't on good terms, but Thea would let us kidnap her either! She actually hexed me."

"Shut up runt!" Thea shouted, popping her upside the head.

"I'm not a runt any more! I'm taller than you!"

"Veela or not, brat, I can still kick your arse." She glanced at her friends and noted most of the guys staring at the two besides Omi. "Oh freaking lovely. I forgot about that. Sorry, Kimiko, Veela are sexual based creatures and men go nuts over them, I didn't think about it."

Kimiko smirked, snapping a picture of Clay and Raimundo and putting her camera away. "That's just fine, Thea, good blackmail!"

Omi frowned, "Friend Penthea, what is this 'sexual' you speak of?"

The four girls coughed, "Um… How bout you ask Master Fung when we get back. Raimundo, Clay, first one to find the Helmet of Clarity wins!" Kimiko answered. She watched in amusement as they took off, but she frowned a second later. Clay had been slightly drooling, but Raimundo hadn't been looking at the two, but at Thea. Was he faking?

Kimiko hurried after them with Omi and the other three girls, pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

* * *

"Thea, GRAB IT!" Kimiko shouted, "Before Spicer does!"

Two hands touched the helmet at the same time. Raimundo swallowed, sudden fear filling him. He and his friends knew they could die at anytime gathering the Shen Gong Wu. He hadn't thought Thea would be put in that situation.

Wuya eyed the girl as she and Jack stared each other down. "Jack, challenge her, she has the Hairpin of Dreams." She egged.

Jack glanced from sea green eyes to the pin above her side braid and nodded. "I don't know who you are, but I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Penthea glanced at the others and looked back at him, "Challenge accepted." She said calmly, inwardly laughing a bit as she remembered the joke Seamus and Dean tossed back and forth all the time.

Nothing else was said as the space around them altered.

The museum enlarged until they were like ants in it, one of the fantasy pieces, two of them, actually, coming to life. Both were huge dragons, breathing fire and flying both.

Fleur laughed shakily, "She'll win."

Clay glanced at her, keeping his emotions in check with hard learned Occlemency. "Why do you figure, partner?"

"She's faced a dragon before, and lived with only scratches. She's strong, she'll win." Gabriella answered. "She has to, she always does."

"How did she the first time?" Raimundo managed, thankful his voice sounded as normal as ever.

"She out flew it." Fleur answered.

They watched in slow motion as she side stepped a blast of fire as Jack hopped around like an idiot. She side stepped a claw, then a tail. Her eyes closed and she started moving in tight circles, arms held out bend in front of her for balance, always changing direction just in time to avoid being burnt, squished or eaten.

"What is she doing?" Omi said in confusion.

Clay shifted, "Ah reckon she's weaving magic into the air."

"How do you guess that?"

"See them little threads of light? That's magic." Fleur answered.

Thea stopped, side stepping one last time as Jack fired a laser at her to try and slow her down. Her eyes opened and her hand jerked towards her chest, the little threads, which now circled the dragon, being pulled forward until it ran through it's legs, wings, and eventually the head, ending it's false life. She walked around it, hands brushing against a display that had remained their size and grasping one of the knifes.

They watched Penthea continue on until she stopped a little ways away from Jack. At the same time she threw the knife, she muttered something. The knife got the dragon in the eye, and Jack fell unconscious with a small whimper, making her wince.

She grabbed the helmet and things became normal, display's returning to their places. She swayed a little, putting a hand to the wall to remain standing.

"I'm ok." She said, fending them off and handing the helmet and other Shen Gong Wu over.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Which one?"

"All of it." Kimiko answered.

"Weaving magic was something my godfather taught me before he died. I'm not affiliated with air, my magic is more neutral based, so it takes a lot of energy. The knife I learned from my two friends, the twins I mentioned. The last part was the pin."

"…which is he seeing?" Raimundo asked hesitantly.

She glanced away, "He was think bad things, therefore he saw his worst nightmare. There's one draw back to this, you know. I see mine too." She passed out a second later.

"Is she ok?" Kimiko worried, biting her lip as Raimundo shifted her onto her back after he caught her.

"She'll be fine, just magical exhaustion. Tell me, has she been using it often in you…Temple?" At their nod, Fleur sighed, "Let her rest, no physical exertion for the rest of today and tomorrow, now magic either. After that she'll be fine." She said. "We have to go, we have to meet our mother for lunch, but do tell Thea that Hermione and Viktor mentioned that, that dratted annoyance of a boy Ronald Weasley is making a fuss at her transfer of custody. It's only been kept quiet thanks to her headmaster." With that, the two blonde veela vanished with a light cracking sound.

* * *

"Ow…" Thea groaned, pushing herself up and holding a hand to her head. Talk about overload. How many worst fears could someone have? What was the count, four? Normally it was one or two, not double that, it'd been too much for her head.

"Hey, easy there."

She blinked, looking up. "Rai?" She blinked again and couldn't help but tease, "You know, shouldn't a girl be looking after me?"

He stared at her with honey colored eyes and sighed. "Thea…you're an idiot." He shook his head and stared at her for another minute before he got up and left, closing the door behind him quietly.

Penthea tilted her head at the door, '_What was that about…wait, he called me an idiot! Jerk!_' She made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat and tried to go back to sleep. The migraine she had was not about to abate and let her think clearly. Might as well sleep it off.

* * *

"Um…we really shouldn't go there." Penthea said cutting through the conversation about the new Shen Gong Wu dojo had sensed. "Transylvania, that's not a safe place. You guys probably wouldn't be able to go more than five minutes without being attacked, less with me around."

"Romania, not Transylvania." Omi corrected.

"No, look, Romania is basically split in two. Transylvania is thriving on the upper hand, here we're Dojo sensed it, while muggle Romania thrives at the bottom. Muggles can't see the upper area, it's one of the hidden places on earth, a haven for vampires, werewolves and other dark creatures. Half of them, at least, worked for Voldemort, a fourth was for the Light a fourth neutral. They'd love to get their hands on the Four Dragons and get rid of them, that destroys balance. Even if I went alone, they'd attack me for stopping the war the first time around. Some of them won't be there, that much I know but Fenrir Greyback runs this area, it's his packs running domain. He won't think twice of ripping us into pieces."

"And you know this how?"

"You have to know your enemy to fight them." She answered the Brazilian simply. "I'm weak physically, compared to all of you, but to a wizard or witch, where they are me, I am you. Magically speaking, I could take on every single one of you without a problem if you were magically inclined. To speak in simpler terms, I could probably take on an entire three Auror squads and come out panting for breathe but nothing more."

"Should you go then?" Kimiko asked, lips pressed in a thin line.

"I'll have too. Clay could get you in, but it'll be harder. I've been here once, with a vampire named Sanguini, but this will be opposite of his clan's territory. It'll be easier if I go, I know how to get in, Clay doesn't, and it's too hard to explain in a short amount of time." Thea sighed, "And there isn't a way to convince you to let Spicer get it and then steal it or win it from him?"

Master Fung shook his head, "The more we keep out of Wuya's hands, the better."

She looked outside the sliding doors. "I thought as much." She whispered.

* * *

"Friend, what are we looking for?" Omi asked, keeping close to his friends in the large commodity of people.

Thea glanced at him, "Hush. The less these guys know the better, Omi. Look around, most of these people are hired…help…and the rest are thieves and tourists."

"Then why aren't they trying anything?" Kimiko whispered back.

Thea sighed, "Because I've been here before. They saw me with Sanguini. I'm off limits." She answered. "Stay right here, and I mean right here. Don't go in booths, don't wander off and don't talk to anyone unless they give you trouble. Tell them your with me if they do." She groaned when they followed her into the small shop anyway. "Or don't."

A man stood behind the counter, tall, night colored skin and short cropped hair. "What can I help you with?" He asked, voice gruff and a bit rude.

She reached inside her pocket and set down a few pieces of gold. "I'm here to see Sorina."

"What business you be having with that old hag?" He asked suspiciously.

"No questions. Tell her it's The Fifth." She said quietly, sending a glance at a customer that walked in and was browsing.

He eyed her but nodded, stepping into the back of the shop. He emerged a second later with a gypsy looking woman with black hair and dark red eyes.

"It's been a while, Five." The woman greeted. "What can I help you with? Didn't expect you to be back in Romania with the war going on…not with so many enemies about."

"I need in."

"Are you crazy? Sanguini and Gwendolyn and Jacques are the only ones on your side. You step foot in there and you'll be torn apart-"

"Now. I've got business and it needs to be done before sunset. I don't have time to argue."

"Well, you know the drill-"

"No time for word games either. Give me what I need and give me a pass, Sorina."

"And the…others, with you?"

"Only one's magically inclined, and he doesn't have a clue how to use one."

Sorina pursed her lips and sighed, passing over a short rod of silver and a slip of laminated thick parchment with a crimson wax seal on it.

"Be quick then, and don't get yourself killed, we can't afford to loose the only thing keeping your kind from being sniveling cowards."

"How'd you know her?"

"A vampire from Sanguini's clan, his younger sister actually. She guards the gateway with a few select members. You don't have an issued pass from her, you don't get in." She answered, barely audible as her lips barely moved, eyes darting around.

"Is it me, or is she getting to be more and more the center of what we do?" Kimiko whispered to Raimundo.

He nodded slightly, "You think…?"

"I'm almost sure of it. She's the Fifth Dragon."

"Damn." A male voice said, fluid and…odd.

"Look here, if it ain't little miss sunshine."

Thea's lips twitched down wards but her voice was normal, "Lizzy, Jason. Got a pass." She held it up, letting them look at it.

"Don't get killed, Penthea. We don't need your kind of blood spilt here, it'll drive us all nuts." The woman said, retaking her spot on a stump in the woods.

The man grinned down at her, "You sure you don't want to try me? I'm still up for a tumble between the sheets, hot stuff."

"Not interested." She said with a smile, "I'm unknowingly taken."

"Oh? By who?" They couldn't see her face but the man nodded, "Ah, unknowingly in deed. Don't die kid. I don't need my cousin getting pissed off and blowing up the castle again."

She nodded, stepping through a small open space between two trees. The image rippled and shifted like water, stilling once she was through. With nervous looks, they followed her, Dojo shifting at the odd sensation.

It was much darker, like night with light filtering through the trees more like moonlight than the sun they could vaguely see. "Lead the way, Dojo." Thea muttered. She could sense it, but she needed to focus on what was going on more than that. "And stick close together." She didn't jump like the others when a raven with parchment in it's beak flew through the portal and off into the distance swiftly.

* * *

They got the Shen Gong Wu, the Seed of Life, but were ambushed just as they grabbed it.

"Well…if it ain't little miss Potter." One of the men asked with a growl in his throat. Each of them had amber eyes short cropped hair and only shorts on.

"Greyback." She greeted with a hard tone. "We're just passing through, don't want no trouble now."

"Too bad, trouble found you, little girl. How's Remus? Got on with a little chit, I heard."

Her eyes flashed, "Leave Moony out of this."

"Oh? Did I hit a soar spot? Alas, I'm quite upset I didn't keep him, he was delicious to feed off of." He laughed, "If I see him again, I'll be sure to bring him back for the whole pack to enjoy, food's been scarce, after all."

Her eyes flashed again, longer this time, flecked with small specks of amber in suppressed fury. "You _will_ leave him alone."

"Or what, princess? Gonna howl me to death? I was in that forest to, thought about eating you- but adolescent little girl doesn't taste good. Now, after they've hit puberty…I'll get more out of you and that little girl than just food."

More amber bled into emerald. "Greyback…did you ever wonder why you biting my mother before I was born was a mistake?"

He paused, staring at her.

"I'll tell you if you corner me- and if you let them go."

He laughed, "You make a good bargain. Let'em go, boys, we'll hunt them down later. Sell'em for a good price, the Four Dragon's will go high on the black market." He laughed again as his pack pushed the group away.

"No, that's not what I meant. There off limits, as in until they walk out of Transylvania, you don't mess with them. Got it?"

"Or what?"

"I'll come back as a ghost and have Sanguini and Gwendolyn rip your entire clan apart." Her eyes were hard. They hadn't seen her like this before. They couldn't help either, everyone was having a hard time not running away like their instincts screamed.

Growls sounded but the werewolf nodded, "Don't see why not. We'll get them when they leave then. Ready to die, little girl?"

She lifted the silver rod, flicking it so it elongated, and twirled it around once and settled into a stance. "No, but I'm sure as hell ready to get rid of you."

They hadn't heard her curse either. They weren't sure what exactly was going on. Raimundo's fist clenched, wanting for the world to get her the hell out of dangers way. Omi wasn't sure what to do, Clay was hoping they kept there word and his friend survived and Kimiko was trying to keep from kicking the one nearest her for the perverse look it'd given her.

Thea side stepped, knocking one away with the silver, it searing the man's flesh.

It got darker. She cursed. Sunset, and it was a full moon tonight. Greyback laughed darkly, skin shredding in a burst of fur alongside his pack-mates.

She winced as a claw grazed her arm and smacked the wolf with enough force to break his skull, sending him flying. She ducked another and pushed the rod into his stomach, slamming him onto the ground dead. Her arms shook a bit. She still wasn't able to do so much like this. Not with being so malnourished most of her life.

She twirled around another one and knocked it away with less force. '_Damn it…hurry up and work!_'

The moon finally came up off the horizon and her green eyes turned completely amber and she threw the silver at Clay. "Cloak in my pack!" She shouted, her own skin ripping until she was covered in fur so black it blended in with her surroundings. She melted into them, attacking on when she got close.

They watched her snarl and growl, clawing and biting the enemy wolves in huge fights of blurred fur and yelps.

She landed in front of them with a skid, tongue licking her chops with an odd, disgusted look in her eyes.

Greyback snarled, launching at her, teeth sinking into her arm. She yelped, rolling onto her back in an attempt to kick him off with her hind paws.

A blur flew from the left and knocked Greyback off of her, standing crouched in front of Penthea as a whine tore from her throat.

"What were you think you foolish childe?" The vampire angled, "Get yourself killed. Go, get her out of here!" He shouted, colliding with Greyback in a flurry of fur, leather and snarls as they rolled away.

She growled at them lowly, pupils thin as, what they suspected, were wolf instincts trying to take over.

"Come on, Thea." Raimundo pleaded, "Change back." He reached a hand out and settled it on the large furry head, "You have too."

Amber eyes stared at them in what seemed like nearly hate but reverted back to green as her body shifted and fur thinned out into flesh. Clay draped the cloak around her, stepping aside to let Raimundo carry her. He knew what was going on, as an empath, and he wasn't going to get between his panicked friend and the person he was panicked over.

Thea groaned and whimpered, nearly screaming as she was picked up. They didn't blame her. Her bone was sticking out of her skin.

* * *

"What happened?" Mast Fung shouted, hurrying over with another monk, a wizard who only knew healing magic.

"Werewolf pack, attack, can you help her?" Raimundo said, voice high with panic. "She passed out a few minutes ago, she won't wake up!"

The healer, pointed to the ground, "She's lost a lost of blood, I need to set her arm, Fung, my pack?"

"Oh, of course Daichi." Fung answered, "Clay, summon it, quickly."

It was in his hands before he could pass another heartbeat.

"Hold her down in case she jerks, I must reset her arm. She'll be good as new by morning. What did this?" The healer said swiftly, jerking the arm in place and forcing liquid down her throat.

"Werewolf. Greyback."

"I see. Bed rest for the night, no training tomorrow. And whatever you four are doing, get you bottoms in gear, she can't keep getting hurt like this, she'll eventually have trouble moving with all the scar tissue." He waddled off with a huff.

None of them looked happy. Relieved, but not happy. If they'd been able to handle those wolves, this wouldn't have happened. They needed to get stronger. Now.

* * *

"Huh, I nearly forgot about that…" She murmured, looking down at the letter. Hogwarts would start next month…she'd already gotten early birthday presents from her friends- a certain few Weasley's found themselves unable to send her anything.

The Twins had gotten her a fedora specially made to match her father's old one, black with a white strip with charms to block high level curses, spells, jinx and other things. Hermione had gotten her a book on medical herbs and a locket with a picture of herself, Hermione the Twins, Luna, and Neville inside with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore in the back ground, Charlie and Bill had their heads sticking in from one side grinning at the camera. Luna had given her a pair of stud sapphire earrings with the statement they'd 'Catch the nargles eyes!' She wasn't sure about that, but she loved them anyway. Neville had sent her a new cloak, having no holes for sleeves, a hood, and a silver little Chinese dragon clasp saying something Luna had mentioned made him get it for her. Dumbledore had sent her all the books she'd need and her uniform.

Moony…had sent her a lotus flower, of which she'd placed in a pot in her room. The lotus was the Black House Flower. The Potter House was a Spider Lily.

She bit her lip. She was going to have to leave soon… She wasn't sure she wanted to. It meant leaving them behind.

* * *

After the Transylvania incident, she hardly saw them at first. They were always training, and when they weren't they were exhausted. She'd resorted to just making sure dinner was hot and ready when they came in with pain killers mixed in with the food.

It had taken a week for her to realize they felt guilty- well a week plus Dojo's big mouth. She'd proceeded to slap them upside the head and rant for about an hour straight how it was her fault for being cocky and her fault for not keeping her guard up. Then she'd gone to her room and sulked for the rest of the day.

By Monday, things were normal.

* * *

"I kind of have to, I mean, I've got a war to fight, you know." She said, patting Omi's head.

"Why can't-" Raimundo started.

"I fight from here? A leader must be seen and heard to raise moral, and I have an education to get." She answered. Thea kind of hated this. A lot. They'd saved her from hell, given her a family on a platter, and here she was having to leave. It sucked.

Clay sighed, "Ah reckon you'll be careful, little lady?"

"Always, big guy."

She paused on her way towards an enlarged Dojo. She twisted around, dress spinning out with her hair as she yanked Raimundo down to her height, kissing him furiously. She pulled away breathless and ran for Dojo, shouting at him to get his butt in gear.

Raimundo stared after her before looking down at his closed fist, opening it. They stared at the Hairpin of Dreams. If she left that behind…

"She'll make it." Kimiko whispered, "She always does."

* * *

"Thea? Your spacing out." Hermione said quietly.

Penthea glanced at her and shook her head, "Right, sorry. Again, let's do this again." She repeated, the ground beneath her feet starting to glow again.

* * *

"Ok, so what's the game plan?" Neville asked.

"Look might not like Ron or Ginny, but we need them, we need all the help we can get. Let's talk to them, see if we an get a truce. But you know my rules. Do not eat anything anywhere near them, or drink anything if you can get away from it, understood? And they aren't getting in if they don't let you rummage thought heir heads." Thea told him.

Neville nodded. "Right."

* * *

"Come to die, little girl?"

Penthea rose to her full height, still a little shorter than the average eighteen year old. "What makes you think you can kill me?" She asked darkly, green eyes calmly regarding Voldemort's snake like features. Her shackles clinked, with the movement as she shifted on her feet. "Do your worst. No matter what you do, Tom, I'm a martyr." She smiled sweetly, ignoring the pain of the tight grips as she was taken away and down to the dungeons.

* * *

"You ok?"

She glanced at Ron as he wandlessly cut her restraints off. "Isn't this about where you wanted me, just with mental chains?"

He scowled, "Now, that was my mother and father." He answered with a violent shake of his head. "It started up about the time the twins warned you. Gin and I never got the chance to say otherwise, they kept checking our letters and stuff. That's why Nev didn't object us getting in. Come on, let's get you out of here before Fred and George blow it sky high."

She winced as he lifted her up but didn't make a sound.

* * *

The clearing bellow Hogwarts was silent. She turned, lifting the sword of Gryffindor as it glinted wit blood, the head of Voldemort still rolling away from his body. "Leave now or die." She said quietly, green eyes hard.

Around her, the form of a white chinese dragon took form from her magic, letting out a roar of approval at her words.

* * *

Raimundo laid back on his bed, glancing at the hairpin sitting on his nightstand. He looked at that every night, always replaying the last thing he'd seen, been shown, when she'd kissed him and left the pin in his possession.

'_He was smiling at himself, telling him it us from her point of view. Kimiko was grinning at them to the side under Clay's arm, her feet resting int eh lake water. Omi was chatting up some blonde with blue dreamy eyes._

_Not far away two red heads were annoying a bushy haired brunette and a blonde haired baby blue eyed teen._

_But it was the look he saw himself giving her as his own arms wound around her body and he pointed up at the night sky at a certain constellation, saying unintelligible words._

_The only thing he could make out was something he whispered in her ear "I love you, Thea."_'

He could remember that clear as day, even though he didn't know who some of those people are.

Two years, they hadn't even heard from since Dojo had taken her back to England, but in that time they'd dealt with Chase and Wuya and safely found almost all of the Shen Gong Wu. Spicer had joined them too, tired of the way things were going for him.

"Rai!"

He turned, eyes looking to his door as Kimiko ripped it open, "A letter! It's a letter from Thea!" She shouted excitedly, running back towards the group in the sitting room. He followed a half second behind her, eyes glued to the parchment in her hands and then the white owl perched on Clay's shoulder.

"_Dear Xiaolin Warriors,_

_Man, it's been a while, hasn't it? Two years, feels like it's been nearly twenty._

_I wanted to write you guys, but Grandfather Albus and I both agreed it wouldn't be wise, so I didn't. Things got…worse than we had hoped._

_To word it one way, if I see another drop of blood again, I think I might really go insane. Things really didn't hit until last year, but I can tell you…well, I think Raimundo's the only one that knows about the Weasley's. Anyway, as it turns out Ron and Ginny actually had no hand in trying to give me a love potion, it was all their parents. They fought alongside my other friends and myself._

_The war's officially over as of the day I'm sending this, oddly enough, Halloween. I apologize for any drops of alcohol on the paper, I'm may or may not be drunk. Haven't figured that out yet which probably means I am. If so, I'm apparently as sober drunk as I am, well, sober._

_Anyway, I kind of…can't travel on my own anymore. My left arm doesn't function fully anymore thanks to one stupid bitch and her damn knives, and after the final fight, I can't walk very far with out falling over. Damage to my spine, it messed up my balance and won't be fixed fully for another two years._

_My point is, however, that I missed you guys. I think I've spent about a third my time fighting and planning, another third worrying over my friends and the rest of my time thinking about what I'd be doing if I was home at the Temple._

_I say home, yes home. Being at the Temple that one summer felt more like home than anywhere else. Home is where family is, you guys are more my family than my friends here. Here it's all about political play and friendship based on convenience. I'm not really close to anyone but the twins, Luna and Hermione anymore._

_Look at me, off track again, maybe I really am drunk. Or maybe I'm high, I saw some kids lighting up, who knows? Or maybe I'm just being my half crazy self after everything, I don't know._

_Back onto topic, I was wondering if I could move back? I've got a lot to teach Clay if he still needs the help, and Morgana knows none of you can cook worth much without supervision. I know I can't fight anymore, not physically, but I don't actually have to._

_Tada, you guessed right, Kimiko, I __**was**__ the fifth dragon. Found out for certain not long after I got back and started learning on it. Let's just say Greyback got a hell of a lot of payback without me even moving._

_Ah, rambling again- sorry for that ink blot, Hermione's trashed, she just fell asleep on me. Anyway, if you'd like to come get me…Just write Yes on the bottom of this, it'll let me know to be expecting you and write a date too._

_If you do, make it quick. Once shock wears off in Britain, I'll be swarmed by paparazzi, which is terrifying. I'd rather not be bombarded with marriage proposals shoved in guys boxers and into my pockets._

_It's…just a warning if you accept but I…I'm not the same anymore. I'm paranoid, my healer thinks I may develop paranoid schizophrenia when I'm older. I scream in my sleep and I'm pretty much an insomniac these days so…_

_I have to go, the twins are trying to throw McLaggen out a window._

_-Penthea Potter_

_Lady Of Potter House_

_Lady of Black House_

_Heir of Morgana Le Fay_

_Heir of Salazar Slytherin._"

Master Fung nodded his head, "That is to be expected, sign yes, Kimiko. If she thinks of us as family, it will help her if she's with us. My only warning is to not startle her. Leave tonight, and you'll be there by morning."

Kimiko nodded and quickly put down yes and tomorrow, blinking and jumping when the paper vanished in a small flash of light.

Hedwig hooted almost like she was laughing and flew to a tree outside.

Raimundo grabbed a bag and packed. He was getting Thea back after two years. He wasn't going unprepared.

* * *

"Uh, can I help you?" A brunette asked, her neck bandaged heavily and she was limping, eyes stained amber like a certain memory.

"Looking for Penthea." Omi answered, "Can you please tell us where our friend is?"

The brunette blinked, "Oh- You're the ones Thea mentioned when she got back! That was cool by the way, jumping in and rescuing her, very romantic." She said, "Come on, follow me. Since most of the castle was destroyed, we all bunked in the Great Hall after adding a lot of padding to the floor."

People were sitting on the floor eating, still asleep, laughing, shouting, being treated or just talking.

"What the hell are you doing?" A shriek sounded.

A brunette girl started chasing a pair of twins in circles, waving a knife threateningly. Both twins coward behind a wheelchair, "Thea, save us!"

Magic forced them away, "Save yourselves, idiots, I'm not in this!"

"THEA!" The brunette that had led them here shouted, waiting until the chair was turned around before hugging the teen tightly, pressing her breasts into her face.

"Uh…Lav…?" A red haired girl started, "Lav? Lavender! She needs to breathe!"

"Huh, oh, oops! Sorry, Thea." Lavender said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Thea wheezed a bit, "I'm gonna cut those off if you keep doing that." She threatened. She looked past her friend and her eyes landed on them, emerald immediately brightening. They noted her lightning bolt scar was no longer present, leaving her face unblemished. "Hey." She said with a smile.

The blonde dreamy eyed girl giggled, "Oh, Thea's gonna leave~! But I don't want her to!" Her giggle turned into a pout.

"Then come visit, idiot."

"But, then I'd have to travel!"

"Then travel."

"But that takes forever!"

"Then don't."

"But then I'll miss you."

"Then visit."

"But then I'll-"

"URGH shut up!" Thea said glaring at the blonde and shaking her head, "Insane seers." She grumbled.

"I don't need the wheel chair. Can we go? Now? Before the press gets here in twenty minutes? Hermione, what did I tell you to say?"

"That now that war is over we'll be working towards equality with all races and integrating muggle-borns into society at an earlier age to learn traditions of the magical world and having muggle studies with a muggle born teach for pure and halfbloods the same time muggleborns start integration." The brunette recited.

Raimundo didn't really pay attention to anyone else, he was too fixated on Penthea. HE lifted her up, focusing his eyes ahead of him as they quickly left.

"Penthea!"

He turned her so she could look, everyone watching the blonde blue eyed girl- Luna- run towards them as Dojo enlarged behind them. "Luna?"

"Don't…don't forget what I told you. Sapphire attracts nargles. One nargle." The blonde panted, "And, don't forget to come to Wizengamit meetings, we'll need help getting things right. Now go, hurry up, press are at the gates!"

They were up in the air when Kimiko turned around to look at her. "Nargles?"

"Don't ask." Thea deadpanned.

"Friend Thea, you look much different." Omi commented.

Thea gave him a tight smile, "I know." She shifted, wincing slightly as she moved her legs a bit.

"Be still." Raimundo growled lowly in her ear, the others unable to hear him over the rush of the wind.

She blinked at him, flushing brightly a half second later and hiding her face against his chest, "Sorry."

He shook his head, tugging on a strand of now short hair. It was uneven in lengths, the longest to her jaw and the shortest an inch or so, everywhere, though she somehow pulled it off. "You cut your hair."

"I didn't, med-witch did. I like it though, gives me that wild look." She laughed quietly at herself.

"Medi-witch?"

"My healer. It happened after Ron saved my stupid ass. Miscalculated on a raid and ended up having to surrender to save a group of kids." She sighed, looking down at the landscape bellow, "I hate all of this….wish the son of a bitch had stayed dead."

He raised a brow, "You curse?"

"You get in the habit when you scream your head off with curse words when you get injured." She answered, "And when you loose most of the child-likeness you have left." Her eyes adverted, voice turning quiet.

Clay spoke up over the wind, "Ah reckon we all been waiting on you to come home, little lady. Ain't the same without your good home cooking." He said, "Been missing those pain killers too."

She looked at the blonde cowboy, "You miss that but not me?" She pouted, "I'm hurt!"

"Not what Ah mean, partner, and you know it."

She smiled at him in return. "I'm just glad to be back with you guys…Sorry for making all of you worry."

Omi grinned, "Do not worry, friend, we are just happy to see you safely sent!"

"Returned, Omi." The entire group chanted at him.

Omi flushed lightly, "That too!"

* * *

"Shouldn't you not be walking around?" Raimundo asked, lifting a brow as he watched her slowly walk outside, hand braced on the wall.

Her head whipped around, "Rai- whoa!" Her foot slipped, and he just barely caught her. "Ehehe, thanks."

He sighed, lifting her and making his way out into the night air, settling her down on the wooden walkway. "What are you doing up?"

"Insomniac, remember. Besides, I need to walk some. Healer Daichi's good, by the way, I'll be walking again in about five months, running in about six or seven from now."

He nodded, resting beside her. "You know, it was kind of unfair how you left."

"Was it?"

"Yeah, didn't even get to answer what you told me."

"I didn't want you to." She glanced at him with eyes with a silver backing to them with the moon hitting them at such an angle. "I didn't want to know if you felt the same, not when I could die. It was selfish, I didn't want to die knowing if you did. I wanted to die in my own little fantasy where you'd be happy with someone if I did."

"Your right, that is selfish." Raimundo sighed, leaning a bit closer as she turned to look at him. "But I did, and I still do."

She smiled a bit, leaning into his hand when her cupped her face, the other sliding a certain pin into place. He grinned at her, kissing her lightly, showing her his own dream.

'_She saw herself looking up at him, before her eyes adverted to a crib. "You did great, Thea." She heard Raimundo say._

_Thea smiled at him, "Yea, we did didn't we. Morgana wait till Kimiko gets a hold of her. Godmother nightmare."_

_Raimundo laughed, leaning down, "Love you."_

She smiled up at him, "I love you too." She whispered.'

She gasped, breaking away to catch her breath. "T-That's really…?"

"Yes."

Part of her didn't think she deserved it, taking those lives in the war, but the rest of her knew she did, after surviving what she had. She teared up a bit, but they didn't fall. "I love you, Rai."

He smiled, breathe ghosting across her lips as he neared her again, "I love you too, Penthea Lillian Potter." He told her, kissing her on the lips again.

The other three dragons and Dojo snuck back to their rooms with smug grins. After two and a half years, It was about damn time.

_**Did you like it? Was it bad? REVIEW!**_


End file.
